


The Young Emperor and the Wild Wolf

by Eri99



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Long Hair, M/M, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri99/pseuds/Eri99
Summary: An erotic and sexual story of Makoto and Syura/Shura from Akame ga Kill.
Relationships: The Emperor | Makoto (Akame ga Kill!) & Shura (Akame ga Kill!), The Emperor | Makoto (Akame ga Kill!)/Shura (Akame ga Kill!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Young Emperor and the Wild Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note that Makoto is probably underage, or if you prefer you can imagine him being older.
> 
> I wrote this with a friend who we were rping as the characters, please enjoy or something.

Syura hated his current situation more and more with each step he took. Having to be called away from his work was never something that he wanted to have happen and yet here he was, walking through the hallways of the palace passed several corridors on his way to meet the Emperor.

He’d never met his superior before today and had never planned to as he was told that the Emperor was little more than a child with too much power and the work he as well as the hobbies he partook in during his free time were among the worst things that could be brought to a child’s ears and yet here he was. As he rounded the final corner of the seemingly endless palace walkways he saw his destination, the Emperor’s room. With narrow eyes he prepared himself to carry out the orders of his superior, ready to take everything he had into consideration before moving forwards.

Makoto exited his room, carrying a large book in his arms. Another one for his studies that he had to read but had no quarrel finishing up more of his studies. His back was turned as he closed the door, not knowing that there was someone behind him. Due to this he bumped into said person and the book went flying from his hands, floating in the air for just a moment before crashing down and hitting the poor boy on the stomach, knocking the air outta him.

The pain hurt. Makoto clutched at his stomach as tears prickled at his eyes from the impact of the large and heavy book. He was on the verge of crying but held it in as best he could. "O-ow... T-that hurt so much..." He breathed out in chopped pants, his voice going up a few decibels. looking around him from the floor he could only see gray colored boots from his position.

Syura felt the bump against his muscle toned body but it didn’t register to him just who it was for at least a moment or two, his mind only focusing on the book as it hit the ground. This sound was then followed by a shrill sound, one that could only come from a child making Syura quickly look down.

Surely enough, he found a child with a crown on their head, clutching their stomach and trying to recover. “Your majesty” He said, kneeling down to his level, now directly behind the boy but still towering over him slightly as he spoke. “You’ve been hurt, are you alright?” He asked curiously, leaning in to pick up the dropped book with ease before offering it to him, his head bowed as he gave his respect to the Emperor.

"He-Hello." Makoto said as he gulped and breathed in and out to calm his senses. "I-I'll be fine, you don't have to worry." The young emperor said to the other man. He's never met him before oddly. And he should know just about everyone in the palace but he was new. "May i ask... Who are you? I've honestly never met you or seen you around the castle before." He said in a confused tone, taking the book from the other as he stood up.

Though now that he had a better look at them; Makoto noticed the dark tanned skin, pale lilac hair, toned muscles, white clothing and a odd black headband that looked like horns. He felt like he's seen those before but they were different. Right now he was staring at Syura, not knowing this man was the Minister's son. Especially the fact as to how his chest was feeling all tingly and weird when he was spending time cuddling Numa.

Syura let the boy look upon him for a moment or two longer before standing up. “That is correct, you and I have yet to personally meet” He said, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he put a hand across his chest, now giving a sort of mock bow as he spoke. 

“My name is Syura, I’m the son of Prime Minister Honest and I’ve returned from my work to meet you personally but it seems my father has further plans for me” He explained simply, standing up straight as he continued. “Perhaps I should guide you to your quarters? I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing I could’ve protected my Emperor and had decided not to” He said, faking a tone of sadness as he spoke.

Makoto nodded slowly, they really haven't met yet at all. The sound of the chuckle causing some weird flutters in his stomach. What was going on? The little boy was panicking on the inside and it was leeching outwards just a little bit but not too much. As the other bowed Makoto just nodded again at the bow.

As Syura spoke about himself and explained who he was Makoto gave a slight nod. "Well I'm Makoto, the Emperor... It's nice to meet you- Wait you're the Prime Minister's son?!" The young emperor introduced himself but cut himself short when he realized Syura was the Minister's son. "You're amazing as he said you are~! You look so strong and you're probably fast too~! Plus you're very gentlemanly~! You're amazing~!" Makoto exclaimed happily as he dropped the book and tackle hugged Syura, his arms wrapping around the man's waist while his head rested upon his muscled chest. "Oh whoops... That's not very regal of me..." He paused before letting go of Syura and picked the book up again with a guilty blush on his face.

Syura wasn’t sure what he expected but he didn’t expect the boy to be so excited. What started as simple elation quickly turned into pure admiration that ended with Syura being hugged, almost tackled to the ground if it wasn’t for the difference in strength between them.

As his Emperor regained his composure Syura once again picked up the book, both his and the Emperor’s hands touching for a moment but the dark skinned male let his superior reclaim his literate as he spoke. “Thank you your majesty, you’re too kind and your compliments are beyond what I deserve” He said with a soft smile. “I was wondering if my father had anything to do with me being recalled here so early into my work? I imagine he’s around here somewhere”

"Hehehe..." Makoto chuckled guiltily once more, his cheeks going a tad bit redder at the momentary touch of hands but he gulped to regain himself. "Well from what your father, the Minister said you're actually worthy of the praise~!" The young emperor said back to Syura with one very innocent smile. Unaware of the atrocities this man has committed. "I... Yes... I believe i may have had a small hand in that... I asked the Minister if he had any family and he said he had you..." 

Makoto said in a guilty tone as he started. "Since he's been my trusted adviser and a great man i thought you would be too... I apologize for taking you away from your work..." He said with an apologetic bow, his royal hat slipping slightly from his head but he fixed it so it wouldn't fall. 'Pesky hat...' He thought to himself as he gave the most adorable pout while thinking it. "Ah, well i believe the Minister is probably in his office or resting in his quarters doing more work... I don't really know what he does in there..." He tried to answering Syura's question though he was guiltily staring at his upper body again.

“Oh...I wasn’t aware they were upon your orders, I apologize for any rudeness my lord” He said, once again kneeling into a bow to show his respect before hearing the sound of something slipping. Though it wasn’t very respectful to raise once head when bowing to their emperor he did so, Syura watching as his superiors crown began to fall and held it up with a single finger. 

“My father is most likely resting, I doubt he gets up to much work at these hours, with that being said I would like to offer myself as your guard at least for the time being. To leave your side knowing you were by yourself and unprotected would simply tear me up inside” He said, offering a hand to the emperor as he spoke. “I will return you to your quarters and will stay with you until you fall asleep”

"N-no it was merely a desire! I didn't actually order you to come here but the Minister seemed to have gone aboard with the idea... I guess i'll have to thank him later for it..." Makoto said in a slightly panicked tone as the other probably thought he had ordered to have the man return to him on such short notice.

"I don't know why but he probably needs that rest for his duties... A-ah..." The boy paused at the notion of Syura being his personal guard just for a while. To escort him to his bed chambers and stay with him until he falls asleep sounded nice. "A-as you wish... I won't stop you. It'd be nice to have another person with me in my room." Makoto said to Syura as he took their hand, slowly pulling them back to his sleeping quarters. "I hope you don't mind my pet sleeping with us... You don't have to worry. He's rather docile and i think he's sleeping at this time again..."

“No worries your majesty, I live to serve, my work isn’t of the most pressing of matters and to finally meet you in person will be placed among my favorite accomplishments” He explained, letting the young Emperor lead the way towards his sleeping quarters and eventually arriving, Syura taking a look around the room to take in its surroundings. 

“It’s no worry for me your grace, I’ve slept in worse places before so this is quite nice all things considered. Now, I believe it’s time for you to get ready to rest” He said with a soft smirk, taking the book into his grasp and placing it elsewhere as he stood up straight. “Tomorrow I assume there will be much more work for you and my father to attend to, I’ll be sure to lend my aid where I can if you’ll allow me the honor”

Makoto gave a smile at Syura before moving over to the wardrobe to change into his sleeping wear. Numa was already asleep on the bed, his shirt was off displaying the various bandages still covering his body and his hair splayed all about like a dark halo. The emperor's room wasn't too fancy but it had a rather large bed with various plush pillows, the softest sheets, and a wonderful bed overall.

After he finished changing Makoto slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around the half naked 'dog', snuggling his face into the crook of their neck. "I know you said you didn't mind but i like cuddling... And men too i guess..." He said with a tired tone, giving out a yawn. "Now come on. My bed is one of the most softest and nicest beds in the palace..." He said while patting the spot beside him for Syura to lie down on.

“Your majesty, I couldn’t” He said in a rather confused tone, tilting his head a bit as he watched his Emperor get comfortable in his bed before inviting him over to join. “This is much too private, I’ll simply..” He trailed off, ready to leave out the door and guard his emperor from afar but slowly that idea began to fade as he sighed softly. 

“As you wish your majesty” He said, Syura getting comfortable himself and starting to undress slightly before eventually finding himself seated in the area Makoto had patted, laying down comfortably as he relaxed his body.

"Nice isn't it? Good night Syura..." Makoto said in the most sweetest and softest of tone before turning around to hug Syura instead of Numa. His Prince could go a night without him cuddling him. Nuzzling their face into Syura's bare chest felt nice, a lot more firm than Numa's but he could care less as he had another 'pillow' to sleep on. "This feels nice..." He mumbled quietly as he rubbed his cheek against Syura's body a bit as he drifted off to sleep.

...

The two had other plans though as Makoto began to strip his clothes off along with that of Syura's.

"Your body is... A lot more muscular than i thought it was..." Makoto marveled at the rock hard abs and plump pecs of Syura, his hands touching and rubbing the dark man's body like a plush rug. 'So hard...' He thought to himself as he explored and felt Syura's body.

“I wasn’t aware that you were at all interested in the male form, much less that of someone older than yourself” He said with a smirk in the darkness as he pulled the Emperor closer to him, his large and heavy hand starting to run down his back as he spoke. “As my emperor you are free to explore my body as you wish, it is your conduit to do with as you please both in and out of this room, your majesty” He added, removing his hand and running his fingers through the boys hair as he spoke.

"You can't be that older..." Makoto murmured as he was pulled closer to Syura, his face now directly in front of the man's abs. Unable to resist the young boy rubbed his face against the surface of Syura's toned body lightly licking it as he made his was up to his pecs and licked that too. Then moving on to his nipples as he sucked and nibbled on it. His hands on the other hand was rubbing the sides of Syura's hips up and down, moving to his back where he lustfully grasped at it. The hands moving down to barely grab Syura's ass.

“You’re much younger than I my lord” He said simply, continuing to feel the warm lips and tongue of the emperor as he let his hands trail down the young boys body until reaching his ass, gripping it tightly as the emperor gripped his. “Is this your first time your majesty? If so it’s quite the honor to have you as one of my partners” He said simply, running his fingers through the boys hair as he kissed him rather sloppily in the very dim lighting, an intense warmth coming from Syria’s crotch as his thick length started to harden.

Makoto couldn't describe what he was feeling, everything felt so hot. His body was heating up and he could feel his lower regions go hot, his dick getting hard for some reason he couldn't explain. "Haaa~ Haaa~ I... I've done things with Numa, but not to this extent..." Makoto admitted as his small hands continued to grope Syura's firm ass. He felt something hard poking onto his stomach and looked down to see Syura's own hard length pushing against him, the sight making the young boy gulp. His hands moved from Syura's ass down to the hard appendage and grasped it firmly. "I-it's so big~" He exclaimed as he rubbed his hands on it.

“And it is all yours my lord” He said simply, tilting his head a bit as he felt a similar heat coming from Makoto’s nether regions as he smirked. “Don’t worry, you can feel it as much as you want my lord, but in exchange I think it’s only fair that I get to feel you as well don’t you think?” He asked curiously, instantly reaching down between the emperors legs and starting to stroke his much smaller length with the entirety of his hand, tilting his head a bit as he spoke. “Much more relaxing I believe, and even more so when there’s another to do it for you” He said with a smirk.

"R-really?" Makoto asked in an unbelieving tone as he continued to grasp the large length in front of him; rubbing it up and down with an intense stare. Only when the other said that he too would desire to hold his smaller but a bit big for his age, length he nodded his head as he bit his lip. At the sudden feeling of Syura's big warm hands Makoto gave out a gasp of pleasure as he shuddered and pitched forwards, his head resting upon Syura's chest again as he drooled. He still kept on touching Syura's own length but his hands were proving to be very effective to the young boy, the pleasure going to his head. "Y-Yes~ O-oh dear~" The moan would gasp out from pleasure.

“Don’t worry, we will go at the pace you desire my lord, allow me” He said, a smirk on his face as he put his free hand over the Emperor’s rear, giving it a possessive squeeze before starting to push it forwards, moving the Emperor’s little body to allow him to learn the motions needed for much more advanced activities Syura had planned for later down the line. “That’s right your majesty, slow and deep thrusts” He said, making sure to keep his hand in place as it was tightly gripping the length of royalty. “You’re free to speed up if you like my lord, why don’t I make this a bit better for you?” He asked, leaving his majesty’s perfect little rear for a moment as he put a hefty amount of saliva around his middle finger, eventually pressing that same finger into the Emperor’s rear without much warning, pressing it as deep as it would go until finally reaching the limit.

Makoto squirmed in pleasure from the squeeze, the hands were making his cute little ass feel weird but in an oddly good way. Syura's words were fuelling the boy's lust as his strong musky sent shivers down the boys back. He followed the instructions Syura told him as he thrusted slowly but they were deep as his tip would just barely peek through the gap in Syura's palm. With a hot breaths the young emperor would go just a tad bit faster as the pleasure was making his thoughts go crazy just so he could feel that sweet feeling. He noticed the older man lubricate his middle finger with his saliva, the sight making the boy shudder even more until he felt something penetrating his hole. That single feeling making him spurt suddenly, his white hot milk coming out of the small gap and staining Syura's hand and some of his arm with his cum. The boy was wracked with shudders as he moaned out loud with fluttering eyelids. "Syu-Syura~" Makoto begged with a hot face as he tried to reach up for a kiss.

“Yes my lord?” He asked, a smirk on his face as he chuckled softly, stroking his emperors length once or twice more as he tilted his head a bit. It was great to see how well he could control someone’s body, his eyes narrowing as he slowly pulled his finger from his majesty’s royal rear. “It seems you’ve made a mess of yourself my lord, please, allow me” He said, pecking his lips before starting to kiss a line down the emperors body, eventually taking his length into his mouth and suckling softly, a soft moan leaving his lips every now and again as he gripped the boys rear rather possessively.

"Hyahhh~~~" Makoto continued to moan as his dick was being milked with two more strokes, resulting in the boy's tongue lolling out as Syura quickly kissed him. The boy had a hard time focusing from the pleasure he was being given but the feeling of the trail of kisses down his body made his shiver, closer and closer Syura's lips came to his hips until his mouth swallowed Makoto's cock. "Mrgh~?!" He gasped as his dick was engulfed in Syura's warm and wet mouth, he could feel his butt being gripped but his focus was on Syura who was sucking him off, the boy's hands gripping the older man's hair as he moaned and drooled.

Syura slowly rolled his tongue over the boys cock, opening his mouth so he could see what was happening before closing it on his length entirely. Before long he let Makoto’s dick fall free from his mouth as he spoke. “My lord, I’m guessing this isn’t your first time? Am I right in saying that or has my Emperor gotten himself into some naughty situations?” He asked, making sure to continually stroke the boys length as he asked his question. “There is always more that I can teach you, if you like that is” He added, offering it to him as he leaned in, their lips barely a hair apart.

All these sensations were driving Makoto mad with pleasure, the young boy squirming and bucking his hips as Syura's tongue rolled around his dick. Moans would escape the Emperors lips along with some drool as the pleasure was becoming too much for his half innocent mind. As Syura pulled away from his cock he felt the cold air hit it and some precum would be leaking out an mixing with the saliva from Syura's blowjob, a whimper would come from Makoto as he heard Syura speak. His head nodded at the words as he spoke, his breath ragged. "I-I've rubbed myself before. B-but it didn't feel as good as this~" He would say in choppy words before slightly stiffening at Syura's closeness to his face while the white haired man continued to stroke his very hard cock. "Y-yes~! Please I want to know more~!" He would say eagerly as he lurched forwards and kissed Syura, wrapping his small arms around Syura's muscled neck.

Syura smirked in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the boy wrapping his arms around him, his lips pressed against his as his body moved against his muscled frame. Slowly Syura broke the kiss, running his finger through the boy’s hair as he spoke. “In that case, I’ll introduce you to the best feeling one can have when performing such taboo things” He said softly, kissing the boy’s lips for a moment before kissing his neck. Slowly he’d begin to place the boy in the proper position, bent over the bed with his little legs dangling over the edge with Syura’s hand moving up his back, keeping the boy in place as he spoke. “Your majesty, tell me how this feels” He said simply, his hand now moving down to grip one of his Emperor’s bubbly little butt cheeks before spreading them, kissing and offering soft nibbles here and there before finally starting his process. Without warning he began to run his hot and leathery tongue against his Virgin hole in a long and slow lick, lathering the area in his saliva.

Every touch made Makoto shudder, every caress made moans escape the young ruler's mouth, and Syura's very breath turned the boy into a pleasurable mess of meat and bones. As Syura positioned him Makoto could only string a few words as Syura's hands moved him just enough so that he was in the right positon. "E-eh? Eh-what feel- Kyah~?!?" Makoto gave a high pitched gasp as Syura began to eat his soft bubbly butt and the moans just flowed from the boy but it just started. As soon as Syura penetrated his ass with his tongue Makoto could only moan louder, his body shuddered very strongly and his limbs gave out as he became immobile from the feeling, just barely able to speak. "S-sho good~!? G-Gyah~~~!" He began to incoherently babble out words of pleasure.

With a smirk Syura pulled away as he licked his lips and rubbed his now throbbing cock between Makoto's thighs. Ready to penetrate the young ruler upon his request. "Say it my lord; tell me that you want me to penetrate you and stuff you full with my cock." The tanned man would say as he leaned in close to the boy's ear and began nibbling on it, clearly making Makoto lose his mind even more to the sensations.

"P-please! Yes! Fuck me~! Do it please Syura~!" Makoto would cry out as he wrapped his arms around Syura's muscled torso as his lover simply grinned widely as he slowly eased in, not wanting to force his precious little emperor just yet.

With every inch going deeper into his ass Makoto's moans would reach Syura's ears and the noises were delicious to his ears. making him hunger more and more for the emperor's moans.

Once all the way in with one final thrust, Syura was balls deep inside Makoto who looked like he was in heaven. The corner of his mouth was leaking drool, his eyes looked clouded and his own cock was twitching like mad while dripping a lot of precum. Syura's own name was being said from his lips but they were slurred as Makoto was high off the pleasure.

A lustful grin adorned Syura's face as he began to thrust in and out of Makoto; his hips slapping against the emperor's ass as his cock slid in and out of his hole making wet sloppy noises. With each thrust a loud moan would come form Makoto's mouth as he was feeling so good. Syura on the other hand was enjoying himself but he would need to end it soon as he was reaching his limit already.

"I'm getting close my Emperor~! Go on! Beg for it! Beg me for my cum!" He would say in a lust filled growl that made the boy shudder at the voice that he heard.

"Please~! Give it to me Syura~! Fill me up with your seed and breed me~! Shoot your cum into me and make me yours~!" Makoto would scream out, all voices of reason thrown out the window as he came just right before Syura did. Arms tightly clutching at his back so hard that it might bruise.

"Then here i go my lord~! Take it in deep!" Syura said quickly as he moaned loudly, his cum gushing out of his cock and into Makoto's stomach filling him up with his white hot seed. 

The feeling of being filled to the brim with cum and the intensity of Syura's pace was too much for the boy as he passed out right onto Syura's cum covered body, said man was still in him but he didn't care as he blacked out with a smile on his face.

"Oh i'm going to enjoy being with you Makoto, we're going to have so much FUN being together~" He said as he continued to slowly thrust his cock into Makoto, still emptying his balls to the last drop and licked at the small boy's neck.


End file.
